monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
San Diego Comic-Con International dolls
Not a doll line in the normal sense of the word, the exclusive dolls Mattel produces to celebrate Monster High's presence at San Diego Comic-Con International do share several characteristics in promotion, availability, and even accessories. The exclusive of 2010 is a greyscale edition of 'Basic' Frankie Stein and Watzit, the exclusive of 2011 is a comic book enthusiast edition of Ghoulia Yelps, and 2012's exclusive is the winner of the 2011 vote, Scarah Screams, who comes in a 2-pack with Hoodude Voodoo. __TOC__ Dolls 2010 At SDCCI 2010, Mattel made a fairly daring move by putting up a stand for their brand new Monster High franchise, since SDCCI is a male-dominated event that does not regularly accommodate stands for franchises aimed mainly at girls. More so, this was the first year in Mattel's history at SDCCI that it created toys based on its girls brands for sale at the event. Attendees of the Monster High stand were able to buy one of the 5000 greyscale editions of 'Basic' Frankie Stein and Watzit, which homaged the black-and-white horror movies from the 1920s-1950s. The doll's look was featured in the webisode "Totally Busted", which aired a week after SDCCI and was the last webisode for three months. The doll comes in special packaging that opens up like a Trapper Keeper, and credits Garrett Sander as the creator of the brand. 2011 At SDCCI 2011, Mattel kicked uped the desirability of their exclusive up a notch. The first photos of the exclusive, a Nekrocon-attending Ghoulia Yelps, were released on April 29, 2011 on Facebook. On May 13, 2011, the missing Chapter 13: Slow and Tell from the [[Monster High (book)|first Monster High book]] was released on Facebook. And finally, the webisode "Daydream of the Dead" was released on July 14, 2011. And when SDCCI finally started on July 21, Mattel teamed up with Just Jared Jr. to create a contest with which fans could win one of five exclsuive Ghoulia Yelps dolls. Otherwise, attendees could buy up to six Ghoulia dolls per attendee from July 21 to July 24 at the convention for 20 dollars. It is not known how many 2011 exclusives were produced, but on August 1, 2011, Mattel surprised its fans by putting a total of 1,000 exclusives up at MattyCollector.com. The Ghoulia doll comes dressed in an outfit emulating the one worn by her big comic book hero and fangirl crush, Dead Fast. She has both a set of glasses and a Dead Fast mask to accommodate attendee and cosplay look. Other accessories included are a Dead Fast bag, a Dead Fast comic and a Dead Fast figurine. The doll further comes with a life-sized ''Dead Fast'' fancomic written and drawn by Ghoulia, which is one of the few pieces of fiction featuring Dead Fast. Another is Dead Fast's profile, written on the back of the box alongside Ghoulia's diary detailing her enthusiasm about going to Nekrocon. 2012 At SDCCI 2012, Scarah Screams and Hoodude Voodoo will comprise a 2-pack exclusive. In Scarah's case, this follows on her victory at SDCCI 2011 over Wydowna Spider and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood during a fan vote hosted at SDCCI, Facebook, and the ''Monster High'' website.Comic-Con news 2013 Wydowna Spider will be the 2013 exclusive. Assortment relations The 2010 SDCCI Frankie Stein doll is a greyscale version of the 'Basic' Frankie Stein doll, meaning that the doll itself, the shoes, the dress, the jewelry, the purse, the pet, the doll stand, and the doll brush all are reused from the 'Basic' doll. The 2011 SDCCI Ghoulia Yelps's Dead Fast figurine was reused for Ghoulia's School Clubs fashion pack. Doll logs All SDCCI dolls come with a diary. Most of these are regular diaries, though SDCCI 2011's is a one-page print on the back of the box. Aditionally, SDCCI 2010's release comes with a unique profile for Frankie, SDCCI 2011's comes with a comic booklet, and SDCCI 2012 comes with an ode to backgrounders printed on the back of the box. Fiction Each year, the SDCCI exclusive gets one webisode dedicated to it. The webisodes for each year are: "Totally Busted" for 2010, "Daydream of the Dead" for 2011, and "Undo the Voodoo" for 2012. Since SDCCI 2011 Ghoulia's release is part of a long-lasting storyline, that SDCCI release was supported by the Monster High books' fiction to with "Chapter 13: Slow and Tell". Notes * When up for vote at San Diego Comic-Con Internatial 2011, Scarah Screams wore a Monster High-themed jacket. The 2012 doll does not come with the jacket. Gallery Frankiebw.jpg|Frankie at Comic-Con At_booth.jpg|Ghoulia at Comic-Con References Category:Merchandise Category:Doll assortments Category:San Diego Comic-Con International Category:San Diego Comic-Con International merchandise